The Street Scouts
by happytobeyourdork
Summary: Serena is betrayed by the Scouts and runs away to Austin, Texas, where she meets some old friends. When she returns 2 years later, can she find a way to forgive the Scouts? It won't be easy and it definitely won't be pain-free... for the Sailor Scouts!
1. Street Scout Biographies

Ami- Ari (def

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANYTHING THAT LOOKS FAMILIAR. I MIGHT HAVE SUBCONSIOUSLY THROWN A FEW IDEAS FROM SOME FANFICS I'VE READ AND IF YOU OWN SOMETHING, EMAIL ME AND I WILL GIVE YOU FULL CREDIT FOR THE WORKS. SORRY IF I DO THOUGH. ******

Normal Name: Ari (def., lion) (sibling- Amy/ Sailor Mercury)

_Normal Looks: white blond shoulder length, stick straight hair streaked with blue and solid black eyes (from contacts) usually wears knee length dark blue cargo shorts with a sky blue tank and knee high black combat boots. She wears dark blue arm warmers on her arms to hide her cutting scars. She is 18._

Scout Name: S.S. Mercury/ Ariana

_Street Scout Uniform: shoulder length curly blue hair and dark blue eyes. Knee length dark blue dress with a petticoat and a sky blue sash around the waist with a gold knife hooked in it. She uses the knife to defend herself and to cut her arms, which out of habit as the S.S. did it during the Silver Millennium; it helped them become immune to pain. No shoes. Sky blue armbands to hide the scars and the tattoo on them that says, 'WHAT DOESN'T KILL ME…' on her left arm and 'MAKES ME STRONGER…' on her right. The symbol of Mercury glows blue on her forehead._

**Street Scout Attack: Brains, Beauty, and a Bad Attitude**

Personality: she's street smart and brain smart. She doesn't like an unfair fight, unless she is the one with the upper hand. She is serious mostly of the time and doesn't understand sarcasm most of the time. However, when you annoy her, she will always give you sass and get revenge. She has a pair of glasses that work in the same way as Sailor Mercury's visor and computer combined. 

Normal Name: Lina (def., delicate) (sibling- Mina/ Sailor Venus)

_Normal Looks: white blond shoulder length straight hair streaked with gold and solid black eyes (from contacts). She normally wears knee length orange cargo shorts with a red tank and orange arm warmers. She wears knee high black combat boots. She is 18._

Scout Name: S.S. Venus/ Malaya

_Street Scout Uniform: should length curly gold hair and light blue eyes. Clothing the same as S.S. Mercury's but orange with a red sash, red arm warmers and a gold knife. No shoes. Same tattoos. The symbol of Venus glows gold on her forehead. _

**Street Scout Attack: Broken Hearted Revenge**

Personality: flirty and seductive, she has a new boyfriend nearly everyday. Guys drool over her. She is always carefree and has a great sense of humor. 

Normal Name: Danielle (def., good) (sibling- Darien)

_Normal Looks: white blond shoulder length straight hair streaked with lavender-black and black eyes. Normally wears the typical outfit of the gang (the other street scouts in normal form). Her shorts are midnight blue and her top is black. Her arm warmers are midnight blue and the standard knee high combat boots. She is 23._

Scout Name: S.S. Earth/Terra

_Street Scout Uniform: shoulder length curly lavender-black hair and midnight blue eyes. Normal S.S. outfit with black dress, dark blue sash, and dark blue arm warmers. No shoes. Same tattoos. Her knife is silver. The Terran symbol glows black from her forehead. (Terran symbol: A circle with a cross inside of it.)_

**Street Scout Attack: Free Control**

She is sarcastic and gets frustrated with Ari(ana) quite often. She is the leader and always has a plan of action. She is strong and independent and has vowed to never fall in love again after Tranquility (Serenity's younger brother) was killed when he was fourteen, a year before they ran away, from being beaten by their kidnappers. She is often sad, but never cries. 

Normal Name: Reyna (def. pure) (sibling- Reye/ Sailor Mars)

_Normal Looks: white blond shoulder length straight hair streaked with black and black eyes. Normally wears the outfit of the gang. Her shorts are red and her top is purple. Her arm warmers are red and she wears the standard knee high combat boots. She is 18_

Scout Name: S.S. Mars/ Raine

_Street Scout Uniform: shoulder length curly black hair and violet eyes. Normal S.S. outfit. Dress is red, sash and arm warmers are purple. Same tattoos. No shoes. Her knife is gold. The symbol of Mars glows red on her forehead. _

**Street Scout Attack: Too Hot To Handle**

She is shy and secretive. She is often meditating or focusing on trying to figure something out. She has an eye for handsome boys but doesn't go out for them often. Her friends are her rock and she will do anything for them. 

Normal Name: Louisa (def., fame & war) (sibling- Lita/ Sailor Jupiter)

_Normal looks: white blond straight shoulder length hair streaked with light brown. Eyes are black. Wears the normal gang outfit with forest green shorts, pink top and arm warmers. Normal knee high black combat boots. She is 18._

Scout Name: S.S. Jupiter/ Nita

_Scout looks: shoulder length curly brown hair and emerald green eyes. normal scout outfit with green dress and pink sash and arm bands. Knife is gold. No shoes, same tattoos. The symbol of Jupiter glows green on her forehead._

**Street Scout Attack: Viscous Fighting Streak**

She is always seeking out a fight. She hates using magical attacks and often uses physical until she is forced to use magical or ordered by Terra, her princess. She has a serious bad attitude and often gets into trouble for threatening people. 

Normal Name: Hope (this should be self-explanatory) (sibling- Hotaru/ Sailor Saturn)

_Normal Looks: shoulder length straight white blond hair with purple-black highlights. Black eyes. Normal gang outfit with dark purple shorts, black tank top and black arm warmers. Normal knee high black combat boots. She is 14._

Scout Name: S.S. Saturn/ Harmony

_Scout Looks: shoulder length curly purple-black hair. Dark violet eyes. Normal outfit. Black dress with dark purple sash and arm bands. No shoes. Same tattoos. Knife is gold. The symbol of Saturn glows purple on her forehead. Her staff is like the Silent Glaive but it is solid black and reflects no light. _

**Street Scout Attack: Black Death Explode**

**Attack with Death Glaive: Death Glaive Release**

She is the youngest and the one with the most troubled past. She was beaten by the kidnappers but didn't die. She was one of the major reasons the girls ran away. She is the second most powerful scout and is nearly always sensing power, as she is the most sensitive to it. She has very unstable emotions and gets sick the easiest of all of them, but her health is way better than her sister's.

Normal Name: Amari (eternal) (sibling- Amara/ Sailor Uranus)

_Normal Looks: Shoulder length straight white blond hair streaked with dirty blonde. Black eyes. Normal outfit of the gang with dark blue shorts and yellow tank top and armbands. Normal knee high black combat. She is 22._

Scout Name: S.S. Uranus/ Annabeth

_Scout Looks: shoulder length dirty blond curly hair. Blue-grey eyes. Normal outfit; dress is dark blue, sash and arm bands are yellow. No shoes, same tattoos, knife is gold. The symbol of Uranus glows yellow on her forehead. Her talisman is a long spear tipped with a deadly point that never needs sharpening. It will always return to her. _

**Street Scout Attack: Slave Escape Whip**

**Attack with Space Spear: Deadly Wind Spear**

She is the most overprotective of the Street Scouts. No one gets between her and Terra. She knows curses in nearly every language and often will chew you out, but you don't always know it. She loves to run, but can't outrun Terra (no one can.)

Normal Name: Mika (beautiful smell) (sibling- Michelle/ Sailor Neptune)

_Normal Looks: Shoulder length straight white blond hair streaked with aqua blue. Black eyes. Normal outfit of the gang with stormy blue shorts and aqua tank and armbands. Normal knee high black combat boots. She is 22._

Scout Name: S.S. Neptune/ Michie

_Scout Looks: shoulder length curly aqua hair. Bright blue eyes. Normal street scout outfit with stormy blue dress and aqua sash and arm warmers. No shoes, normal tattoos, knife is gold. The symbol of Neptune glows aqua on her forehead. Her talisman is an aqua green trident. (The trident was her father's, Poseidon)_

**Street Scout Attack: Angry Tidal Crash**

**Attack with Poseidon's Trident: Poseidon Trident Drown**

She is the ever calm one. She always thinks things through but can get as violent as Annabeth/Amari. She can sense when someone is lying and can sit on the beach and listen to it for hours and then tell you what it said. She gets most of her psychic powers from there. Her father, Poseidon, allows her to control the ocean, tides, and earthquakes.

Normal Name: Trina (def., pure) (sibling- Trista/ Sailor Pluto)

_Normal Looks: Trina is different than the other scouts. She is like Trista in many ways, as in cryptic but she has the bad attitude of the street scouts. She has the white blond straight shoulder length hair streaked with dark green and the black eyes of the gang. She wears the same outfit, with black shorts, dark red tank and arm warmers and knee high black boots. However, she met the gang after they escaped the people who held them captive for the first few years of their lives. She is 25. She isn't seen much in society. _

Scout Name: Sailor Eclipse/ S.S. Pluto/ Tirana

_Scout Looks: Shoulder length curly green hair and red eyes. She wears a normal sailor scout outfit that is the same colors as Pluto's but reversed. She also can dress like a Street Scout, in which she wears a black dress with dark red sash and armbands. No shoes, same tattoos, gold knife. She has a staff like Pluto's but with a black gem at the top of the staff instead of a Garnet and if has a short blade instead of a key. She is the guardian of the many-walled room of the Cosmos. (Space has many dimensions. She monitors the travel between the dimensions. No one is really supposed to travel between them but some do anyways). The Streets Scouts use the Gates as a training center and the Moon Princess is allowed to use it too, if she knows about it. _

**Sailor Eclipse Attack: Eclipse Dimension Warp**

**Street Scout Attack: Solitary Imprisonment**

**Attack with the Space Blade: Space Blade Destroy**

She acts mostly like Trista (Pluto). She is shy secretive, but filthy rich, because she was technically born as Bill Gates' daughter and wasn't stolen when she was younger but dyed her hair and colored her eyes and helps the Street Scouts. Where she lives is unknown to most, but she really lives in the Cosmos, but has a mansion in nearly every city, all of which belong to her father. The Street Scouts often stay there. She helps when necessary but little know of her existence. 

Street Scout Information:

The street scouts are the Earth Princess Court, who was the twin sister of Endymion. She was kept a hidden secret from all but Terran royalty and commanders. The actual scouts are the twin siblings of the Planet Scouts. They were not known to the crown and would grow up on the streets of their home planet until they were 10, and then they were taken to train on Earth, which was then called Terra. The scout of Uranus was taken into slavery but escaped the day before her tenth birthday.

In modern life, they were the twins of the Scouts. None of their mothers were told they had twins and were unconscious during their second child's birth. Several doctors were in on the plans. They were flown to America, San Antonio, Texas, to exact. They were raised on the streets, growing up on cutting their arms in X's, since they were 2. They are basically immune to pain. When they turned five, they got tattoos that said, "What doesn't kill me makes me stronger." They wore arm bands to school. When the twins of the inners were ten, Danielle was fifteen, Hope was six, the other Outers' twins were fourteen and Trina was seventeen, they ran to Austin and have lived on they own, with Trina supporting them with her large fortune. Serena met up with them when they were sixteen and Terra gave her a street scout form (I'll explain why later.) When they turned they're current ages, they went to Tokyo to try and find their twins and to help the Scouts.

They're transformation tools are what appear to be regular writing pens that are stored in their cargo pockets in they pants. They are made of solid gold (or silver in Earth's case) and have the jewel of the planet in them, shaped like the planetary symbol, which are as follows:

-Mercury: Sapphire

-Venus: Spessartine Garnet

-Earth: Midnight Blue Lapis

-Mars: Ruby

-Jupiter: Emerald

-Saturn: Diamond

-Uranus: Amber

-Neptune: Sea Green Peridot

-Pluto: Garnet


	2. Prologue: Betrayed

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING VERSION OF SAILOR MOON OR ANYTHING THAT LOOKS FAMILIAR TO ANY OTHER FANFIC AUTHOR

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING VERSION OF SAILOR MOON OR ANYTHING THAT LOOKS FAMILIAR TO ANY OTHER FANFIC AUTHOR. IF I ACCIDENTLY DID TAKE SOMETHING FROM YOU, I'M SUPER SORRY. JUST EMAIL ME AND I WILL TRY TO TAKE IT OUT OR JUST GIVE YOU CREDIT. **

OK, this story takes place during the Black Moon Time. Darien and Serena are apart because of the dreams and Rini is trailing Serena everywhere. They don't know she is Serena's daughter. Rini knows Serena is Sailor Moon. The Four Sisters' are good and Emerald is the enemy. This is a little AU, they know of the Outer Scouts (all from of them.)

Serena is 16. Figure out the other ages, it's not that hard.

Now, on with the story. BTW: I love reviews, even harsh ones.

Prologue: Betrayed

Serena was walking down the street, not crying, but she had tearstains on her cheeks. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. She had a scout meeting, but she wasn't in her usual after-detention rush to get there. She could only think of one thing, one person. A devilishly handsome, midnight-blue eyed, college student that had been her past prince and was now her ex-boyfriend.

She would have gone on moping, if her communicator had not gone off. She answered with a quiet, "Serena here."

"Serena, where are you?! There is a demon attack at the temple!" an angry Sailor Mars screamed at her.

She quickly said, "On my way." And then she transformed. _(A/N: Please tell me you know what Sailor Moon looks like.)_ She was about to take off running to the Cherry Hill Temple, when she heard a high-pitched, annoying cackle that could only belong to one person.

"Emerald! Leave me alone!" Sailor Moon yelled. She shot her tiara at Emerald. It hit but did little damage.

"No way. You're going to pay for taking Diamond from me!" Emerald shouted at her.

"What?! I never took him!"

"He doesn't have an eye for anyone but you and you will pay." Emerald screamed, sending a ball of dark energy at Sailor Moon. Moon tried to jump out of the way but it still hit her left arm, leaving it battered, bruised and black.

She sent her own energy attack back at Emerald and it hit dead on. She shrieked, but wasn't harmed badly. The battle raged on. Sailor Moon suddenly got fed up with the fight and sent her strongest attack.

"MOON COSMIC POWER"

The burst of white light shot from her brooch and hit Emerald with startling force. She vanished into a pile of moondust. Tired, but determined, Sailor Moon ran towards the temple, hoping she wasn't too late. Serena arrived to see all the Scouts _(A/N: All, minus Pluto)_ and Tuxedo Mask still standing, injured, yes, but conscious. The demon was hurt, but still sending powerful attacks. Sailor Moon jumped out, skipped her speech and sent a powerful attack at the monster.

"MOON SCEPTER ACTIVATION"

The demon disappeared in a burst of white light. She sighed calmly and suddenly gripped her injured arm. She was in serious pain and it was taking all her energy to remain standing. However, the Scouts didn't notice.

"Serena! What took you so long?!" Raye yelled, detransforming, along with all the others.

"I was at-" she began, but was interrupted but an angry Amara.

"We could have died from that attack!"

"Yeah, Serena. You were probably glued to video games." Lita yelled.

"Or stuffing your face!" Mina shouted.

"You don't deserve to be leader." Michelle calmly said.

"Let her explain." Hotaru said. Amy nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't matter, we could've been killed!" Darien yelled.

The girls' words dug into her but Darien's shattered her already broken heart.

"You don't deserve to be on this team." Raye yelled.

"FINE! Raye, if you want to be leader, so be it!" Sailor Moon yelled. She was on the verge of fainting, but stood her ground.

"Give us your locket, communicator, wand and the Silver crystal." Mina said.

Sailor Moon threw her communicator and wand on the ground, but hesitated with her brooch. She quickly withdrew the Silver crystal and threw the brooch with the other things. Somehow, she remained Sailor Moon.

"Give us the crystal!" Lita yelled, as Artemis and Luna arrived.

"Come and get it!" she yelled, and then dropped it. Amara and Michelle dove for it, but it floated away from them and circled the Scouts' head. They each reached for it, except Hotaru and Amy, who had their heads bowed. It then shot to Sailor Moon and she absorbed it into her body. She gave each of the Scouts one long, sad look, half-smiled at Amy and Hotaru and then motioned to the two cats to follow. She detransformed and turned to leave.

The scouts gasped at her. They saw her black arm, bruised legs, and then realized how tired she was she was about to faint. She began to walk off. The Scouts shouted out to her, but she continued walking. Hotaru and Amy ran off after her, but no one noticed them running.

"Serena, what was that about?" Luna asked, walking on the wall beside her princess.

"Yeah, Sere. What was it?" Artemis asked, trotting behind Luna.

"Well, I was walking around because Darien's break-up still bugs me. Then Raye called and said there was a demon attacking the Temple. I transformed and was about to run and help them but I was stopped by Emerald. I defeated her using the Silver Crystal after about 20 minutes of battling and tons of wounds. I then rushed to help the girls and killed the demon. Then the girls ganged up on me and didn't even give me a chance to explain. Hotaru and Amy were the only ones that even suggested it. They asked for everything, even the Silver Crystal. I gave them everything, but the Silver Crystal. Anyways, they couldn't have harnessed the power. So I absorbed it and detransformed, which is when I guess they realized my energy drain and injuries. So I guess I'm not a Scout anymore."

Hotaru and Amy had caught up with Serena towards the beginning of her story. They gasped and stopped. Serena heard them and turned around. She smiled.

"We're sorry!" The two scouts said in unison.

"It's okay, you guys still cared." Serena said.

"What are you going to do?" Hotaru asked.

"I want to get out Tokyo. I could go live with my friend Trina. I met her a few years back and she said I was welcome in her house anytime. She lives in Austin, Texas. In the States."

"Serena, don't go!" Amy said.

"I don't want to live in a place where I am hated."

"What about your parents?" Luna asked.

"I could erase the memory of me from all minds, except the Scouts. They are going to remember me. Sailor Moon would be remembered." Serena said. "Luna, do you want to come?"

"Yes."

"We are coming with you!" the bewildered Scouts and Artemis said.

"No, the girls will need you. Artemis, you will need to guide the Scouts." Serena said.

"We will miss you!" Hotaru and Amy said, hugging their princess.

"Come home with me. I need someone to give me energy. Also, I want to write a letter and give you my new address. I have it somewhere."

Three girls and two cats entered the house of the soon-to-be forgotten Serena Tsukino. She packed a medium-sized suitcase and sat down to write the letter.

_Dear my Scouts,_

_You guys got your wished. I am leaving and none will remember me, except you guys. Mina, stay cheerful and bubbly. Raye, you're the leader. Keep your unwavering mindset but try to get a longer temper fuse. Lita, stay strong and fight hard. Amara, cherish what you have and try to be a little less violent. Michelle, always stay calm and true and keep your dreams. Trista, try to open up and show a little more feelings. _

_And guys watch this disk in Amy's computer. It has my memory of why I was late. Hopefully, someday you'll be able to forgive me and except again. Until then farewell._

_Sincerely,_

_Serena_

_Dear Darien,_

_I just wanted you to know that I still and will always love you. I don't know why you broke up with me, but you broke my heart. And the words you spoke earlier shattered it. I'm not made of stone. Maybe someday we will be together again. I leave you the Star Locket. Don't forget me, but move on if you must. Tell Rini I said goodbye. I love you. Darien, Endymion. _

_Love always,_

_Serena_

She sealed the envelopes (and put something in Darien's, not letting anyone see what it was) and handed one (the one to the Scouts) to Hotaru. "Hotaru, help guide the Scouts and stay strong. You are one of the strongest scouts, always remember that. Give this to the Scouts. I love you." With that, she gulfed Hotaru in a hug.

She hand the letter to Darien to Amy and told her, "Amy, guide the scouts and keep up your grades. But, for Selene's sake, get out in life a little bit. This is for Darien. I love you." She gave Amy a hug.

"I promise I'll write, but don't let the others know where I am or read me letters, other than these." Serena said.

"Of course." Amy and Hotaru said, tears rolling down her face at the sad moment.

Serena turned to Artemis. "Artemis, help the girls. Don't let my leaving waver their fighting. Train them and cherish them." Artemis nodded, crying quietly. Luna walked over to comfort him.

Serena withdrew the Silver Crystal and Amy and Hotaru, put a hand on each on her shoulders. She whispered, "Moon Crystal Power"

There was a flash of white, and the memories of her were gone from all who only knew Serena Tsukino in Tokyo and all family members or family friends (except Trina) everywhere. She smiled sadly and with another flash of light created a mini-disk, which she handed to Amy. "Show them this."

Storing some of the girls energy away, enough for a teleport to Trina's house, she stepped away from her loyal friends. "We will meet again. I love you both and you Artemis. Stay strong."

"Moon Teleport"

With that, Serena was teleported to a four-story mansion in Austin, Texas with Luna and her suitcase. She absorbed the Silver Crystal and walked up and knocked on the door.

**Meanwhile**

Hotaru, Amy and Artemis were sent to the Temple, with the two letters and mini-disk. The other Scouts and Darien were sitting there and looked startled at the flash of light that revealed their friends. All three were crying silently. Amy looked around and noticed the looks of regret on the Scouts face, even Raye's. Serena's Scout Item were sitting on the table.

Amy walked over to Darien and handed him the heavy letter. He opened it and Serena's Star locket fell out. He began to read the letter and tears streamed down his face. Amy walked over and joined Hotaru, who couldn't bring herself to give the Scouts the letter. Amy gently took it from her and handed it to Raye, who opened it. Amy comforted it. Raye read it aloud. As their names were mentioned, the Scouts began to cry, even Trista (who had shown up while Amy and Hotaru were at Serena's, sensing something was wrong).

"Where is the disk?" Lita asked through tears.

Amy held it up. She called up her Mercury Computer and inserted the disk. A small projector appeared and the scene was shown on the Temple wall. The Scouts' faces turned to shock, even the two who knew what happened, at the battle. When she defeated Emerald, she looked ready to collapse, but her face grew determined. She took off towards the battle. The Scouts were forced to relive their harsh comments, this time noticing her injuries and lack of energy.

When it stopped, all were silent. Then Raye said the thing that was on everyone's mind. "She's gone, and it's our fault."

And with that everyone began to mourn.

**Back with Serena**

A spilt-second after she knocked, the door opened to reveal Danielle. "Serenity. What are you doing here?"

Dani ushered her into the mansion, where she saw the other eight girls, the Street Scouts; Ari (Mercury), Lina (Venus), Reyna (Mars), Louisa (Jupiter), Hope (Saturn), Amari (Uranus), Mika (Neptune), even Trina (Pluto) was there. They all look shocked at her. Trina stood up.

"Hi, Serena. Why are you here?" the older girl asked, worried.

"Call me Rena Moon. I'm leaving Serena Tsukino non-existent to most." She said before telling them the story of why she ran away. The girls all looked shocked that their twins would do such a thing, but Danielle, Darien's twin, looked outraged.

"My brother is going to be dead next time I see him. So, Rena, do you want to be a Street Scout?" Dani asked, after muttering her threat under her breath.

"Sure, anything to get away from my past."

Danielle's hands began to glow golden and the Terran symbol appeared on her forehead. Rena glowed a silver color before revealing her Street Scout form. Her odd hair style was gone. She had curly, shoulder length hair but still had her blue eyes. She had a silver dress with a gold sash and matching armbands. The tattoos and scars appeared underneath the bands and suddenly she could not feel the pain of her wounds. Her knife was silver and her crescent moon glowed pure gold.

"You are now Selene in your Street Scout form." Danielle said in a calm, serious voice, as if in a trance as she stopped glowing and her Terran symbol vanished.

Serena tapped her crescent moon with the hilt of the knife and she detransformed. But she was different. Her floor length gold hair was now stick straight and white gold with streaks of gold. She had black eyes. Her clothing had changed too. She had silver cargo shorts and a gold tank with matching armbands. She had knee high black combat boots. She felt a weight in her pocket, reached in and pulled out a solid silver pen with her silver crystal rested on it in the shape of a crescent moon. She smiled.

All the girls spoke together, Danielle's back to normal, "Welcome to the gang, Rena Moon." Serena smiled.

**Hope you liked it. Please review, I like them. ******


	3. Chapter 1: New Students and Memories

DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOULTELY SQUAT, DIDDLIE, NADA, NOTHING OF SAILOR MOON; SOME FILTHY RICH PERSON IN JAPAN (I CAN'T REMEMBER HER NAME) GETS THAT PRIVELGE

DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOULTELY SQUAT, DIDDLIE, NADA, NOTHING OF SAILOR MOON; SOME FILTHY RICH PERSON IN JAPAN (I CAN'T REMEMBER HER NAME) GETS THAT PRIVELGE

A/N: Okay. I'm changing some things so be **sure to read this**. Travis is Serena's OLDER brother (he is Danielle's age). Serena already knew that Trina and the new girls were street scouts and she already had a street crystal inside, as Terra has a sailor crystal.

One other thing; Terra's true princess form is different than anything. Terra as a princess has red hair the color of fire and ocean blue eyes, flecked with green. She wears a knee length green dress with petticoat without sleeves and it is trimmed with brown flowers (fabric flowers). Live vines are her armbands and she wears no shoes. She has skin like snow. Get it? She will be observed in this form and I will merely say "she turned into Princess Terra."

Okay, on with the story…

**STREET SCOUTS STREET SCOUTS STREET SCOUTS STREET SCOUTS **

Two years had come and went. They passed quickly for Serena (who was only called that by the "gang"), Ami and Hotaru (who had kept close contact with Serena and knew all about her being a Street Scout). However, for the rest of the Sailor Scouts, the two years were dragged long.

Rini had fled back home after finding the Crystal in her and repealing the Black Moon from the past and future. Crystal Tokyo flourished, but none knew that Rini was Darien and Serena's daughter from the future. No new enemies had come since then. The Sailor Scouts were inactive and the friendship of the members was a small strand, hanging out 'for old times' sake.'

Darien was the worst though. He was buried in work and school and was rarely seen. However he looked horrible when seen. After the Scouts battered him with questions, he admitted the dreams. Ami and Hotaru secretly wrote this to Serena, who allowed a single tear and forgave Darien. (Dani was still mad at him but promised to not hurt him... permanently.)

However, the gang of the Street Scouts grew eager to meet their twins and Danielle and Serena reluctantly agreed to move to Tokyo and live in Trina's mansion there, which happened to be next door to Amara and Michelle's. So begins this chapter…

**STREET SCOUTS STREET SCOUTS STREET SCOUTS STREET SCOUTS **

"Class. CLASS! Attention forward now!" the 12th grade teacher, Mrs. Ronalds, of Juuban High screeched. The class turned forward. "We have four new students."

As if on cue, four 18 year-old girls stepped through the door, scowling at the skirted uniforms. All four had white blond streaked hair. Two girls hair was streaked with gold, one girl's gold a lighter shade and the other's a darker. One girl was streaked with blue and the other with brown. As the girls looked up, the class gasped. All four had black irises, giving them a eerie quality, but all four smiled warmly.

The one with blue highlights stepped forward and said, "Hello, my name is Ari Anderson. I moved here from Austin, Texas in the United States."

The one with brown highlights said in the tone of a fighter, "Yo! My name's Louisa Kit. I grew up with Ari and the other two chicks here."

The one with the lightest shade of gold streaks confidently walked up next to Ari and Louisa and said with a flirty half-smile that had boys melting, "Hi-ya! My name is Lina Ains. I'm from the States."

The last girls skipped forward, a bright smile on her perfect face. She giggled a little and the other three girls, who were being stared at and then stated, "Yo-la, everyone! My name is Rena Moon. I moved to America two years ago from Tokyo and lived with girls until we moved back here!"

Ami Mizuno, Lita Kino, and Mina Aino seemed shocked at this news and began to analyze Rena. They noted she looked just like Serena Tsukino except for the hair and eyes. Lita and Mina looked shaken, but Ami smiled slightly at Rena, who gave the slightest wave.

"OK. You can take the seats by Ami, Lita and Mina. Raise your hands, girls." The three Scout raised their hands and the four new girls walked, or skipped, to the empty seats, with Rena sitting next to Ami. Ami scribbled a note. _Serena is that you?_ She slyly handed to Rena, who answered. _Yep! Long time no see, Ami! I've missed you so much! Like my looks?_

_Yeah you look great, are these girls our twins?_

_You always were smart. Ari is your twin, Louisa is Lita's and Lina is Mina's. _

_You could sort of figure that out. Now class is starting! _

_No need to worry about my grades now though. I'm a straight A student. _

_Okay, but I would like to pay attention._

_Whatever, talk to you later. _

With that class began and the girls with all sucked into Robert Frost's wonderful poems.

**Meanwhile (at Reye's Catholic School) **

Sister Barbara cleared her throat and the class all turned. "We have a new student today, class." The Sister turned and waved her hand at a young girl, who was staring at her skirt, a scowl visible. Her stick straight white-blonde with black highlights fell over her face.

Reye looked at her suspiciously. She had a great power around her. The girl looked up and Reye sucked in her breath at the girls' black eyes.

"Hello. My name is Reyna Hans. I just moved to Japan from Austin, Texas, which is in the States." Reyna smiled warmly, scanning the crowd, her black eyes lingering on Reye for a second or too.

"Please take the seat next to Miss Hino." Sister Barbara said, pointing towards Reye.

The young girl walked down the rows of desks, sat down and smiled shyly at Reye.

"Hello. I'm Reyna, which means pure."

"Hi, I'm Reye. Why did you move here?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I moved here with eight others. All but two of us were kidnapped when we were children and we grew up on the streets. But we ran away four years ago and then meet Trina, who helped us. Rena joined us two years ago and three months ago we decided to come here and find our families and possibly siblings."

"Wow. Why tell me this?"

"I don't know, I feel as if I can trust you."

**Meanwhile (with Hotaru)…**

"Class we have a new student." Mr. Jones said.

A 14 year-old girl said something, stepping forward with a half-smile on her forehead. She had white-blond hair with purple-black highlights and black eyes. Hotaru was sensing something from her. "Yo-la, everyone. My name is Hope Tome. I just moved here from the States, Austin, Texas, to be exact."

"Welcome. Please take a seat next to Hotaru Tomoe." Hope skipped to the only empty seat in the classroom and sat down. She smiled at Hotaru.

"Hello, Hotaru. Serena has told me so much about you!" Hope whispered.

"Um…hi…" Hotaru said, cautiously.

"I'm your twin sister. Serena told me she told you about me! Remember. Now and during the Silver Millennium." Hope whispered.

Hotaru suddenly remember the description and picture Serena had sent her of her unknown twin sister from the past and present. "I remember you! I've always wanted a sister. Yay!"

"Class! Settle down! Today's lesson will be on…" Hope rolled her eyes and turned away from Hotaru and began to take notes. Hotaru did the same, not rolling her eyes, but remained hyper all class from the news.

**Meanwhile (is it just me or is this a lot of things happening at once?)…**

Amara, Michelle and Trista stood on the front porch of their new neighbor's house, come to welcome the new people. Trista rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, a tall girl, the same height as Trista, with white-blond and dark green hair and black eyes opened the door. She took one look at Trista and her eyes widened in obvious surprise.

The three Outer Sailor Scouts looked shocked, but introduced themselves.

"Hello, my name is Trina Gates. Sorry if I freaked out. Trista just looks like an old friend of mine."

"Trina! Whose at the door?" Amari said, walking into the entry hall with Mika. They gulped slightly at the sight of Amara and Michelle.

"Hello! My name is Amari Truscott and this is Mika Kai."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Mika stated.

"My name is Amara Ten'oh, this is Michelle Kaioh and this is Trista Meioh."

"Come in. Would like something to drink?"

"Yes, please. Iced tea." Michelle told Trina.

"Coming right up." Amari said as she left for the kitchen with Trina.

Mika lead the guest to the sitting room, decorated with the pictures of the "gang". She excused herself to the kitchen.

"They seemed shocked by us." Michelle said, after Mika had left.

"I wonder if they are the Street Scouts. Trina looks like my sister." Trista said.

"What sister?" Amara asked.

"In the Silver Millennium, each of us had a twin sister, erased from memory who grew up on the streets of their home planet and then taken to be the guard of Princess Terra, who was unknown to all but of a few of Terran royalty and commanders." Trista replied.

"How do we know?" Michelle asked.

"Address them by there true names. I will do it."

As soon as that sentence was finished, the three hostesses came back with a large tray of glasses and a large pitcher of iced tea.

"Thank you for the tea, Tirana." Trista said coolly, sounding as if the name she used were a slip of the tongue.

"Told you, Trina. She would remember. She never died like everyone else did!" Mika said.

"Michie, be quiet." Amari said "Trina didn't die either."

"Ruin my fun, Annabeth. The memories of us were suppressed, even from her." Mika (Michie?) said.

"Huh?"

"Michie, Annabeth…"

"Yes, we are three of the four Outer Street Scouts and your twin siblings. Let us transform, it will awaken it suppressed memories." Trina said.

All three reached into the left pocket of their cargo shorts and drew solid gold transformation pens with their planetary gemstone forming their planetary symbol on them. They held them high and, in a blinding flash of gold light, there stood Tirana of Pluto, with her Space Blade, Michie of Neptune, with her father's trident, and Annabeth of Uranus, with her Space Spear.

As they transformed, memories of the Silver Millennium flooded the three Sailors' memories.

MICHELLE: FLASHBACK

_A young girl had appeared at the gates of the palace with the symbol of Neptune on her brow. She had soft aqua hair, like the Queen and Princess, but in tight curls and down to her shoulders. Her eyes were the exact shade of the Princess'. The King's missing trident in her left hand and a short gold dagger in her right. She demanded to see the King of Neptune. The guards were scared of the girl. Power radiated off of her. _

_Michiru, as she was known back then, had been scared. She was required to be at the meeting as back-up, being Sailor Neptune. _

_The night flew by with restlessness. The meeting came and the young girl was escorted in, under careful watch. She stepped away from the guards and knelt before the King._

"_Great Poseidon, god of the Sea, King of the planet Neptune; my name is Michie. I am one of the protectors of the Earth Princess, Terra. I grew up on the streets of Neptune until I was 10 and was then taken to fulfill my destiny; as a Street Scout."_

"_Michie, you say. Why have you my trident? It has been missing since the birth of the Princess."_

"_My King, the reason I have it, you would not believe. Only a memory unlocking would prove my reason. I have permission from my charge to allow this but only if it is done willingly."_

"_So be it. My daughter, Sailor Neptune, will be watching you closely."_

"_Yes, sir." With that, Michie rose from her kneeling position and raised her dagger. Everyone seemed to tighten, but all she did was tapped the symbol of the Neptune with the hilt. A ball of aqua energy floated from the end of the dagger. _

"_These are the memories you have forgotten from the birth of your daughters." _

"_I have only one daughter."_

"_Neigh you have two. Allow me to play the memories."_

"_Yes."_

_**The aqua ball flattened into a screen-like object and showed the King and Queen of Neptune holding two children, both with bright blue eyes and the symbols of Neptune glowing aqua on their foreheads. "A Gift." The King in the memory spoke. "A Gift for Each. For the Sailor Scout, my mirror, so dear Michiru may always know the truth. For the Street Scout, my trident, for the Street Scout of water will always have the ability to control the water, tides and earthquakes. For you, my dear Michie."**_

_**A man came up and said, "My King you know the way a Street Scout must be raised. And how her parents must find out about her."**_

"_**Yes. We must let her go and allow our memories to be erased. She will be fine. She Streets here are no danger." The Queen, the water nymph Stia, the river of Neptune, said. **_

_And with that, the memories ended. Both parents looked sad and happy but Michiru looked overwhelmed. _

MEMORY FLASHBACK END

AMARA: NEW FLASHBACK

_Haruka was annoyed that she had to come to this stupid meeting with a girl who apparently looked just like her with longer hair. Whatever. She was supposed to be meeting…_

_Haruka's thoughts trailed off as the girl entered. She DID look just like Haruka with longer hair. She even had the Symbol of Uranus and the Space Spear. 'WHAT?! That's Father's!' Haruka thought. _

_The girl curtsied gracefully. "Your majesty, __Ouranos, god of the Winds. My name is Annabeth. I am one of the guardian's of the Earth Princess, Terra. I grew up-"_

_She was cut off by Sailor Uranus who shouted, "EARTH HAS A PRINCESS! NO WAY! ONLY PRINCE ENDYMION!" _

_Annabeth giggled, tossing her dirty blonde curls over her shoulder. "Every planet has an unknown princess. For example, I am a princess of Uranus. To be exact, your twin sister." _

_The King look bewildered. The Queen looked confused until both their eyes lit up. "I remember! Where did you grow up?"_

"_The streets of Uranus, sir. I grew up there until I was nine."_

"_But Street Scouts aren't taken until the age of ten."_

"_I was captured by slavers in Urun. I escaped and returned just before Terra came for me." _

"_I'm confused." Haruka stated._

"_I am your twin sister. I was taken after I was given the Space Spear and, of course, named. The King and Queen's memories of me were suppressed until the time was right to meet them."_

"_Okay…" _

MEMORY FLASHBACK END

TRISTA: FLASHBACK

_Sailor Pluto shifted her Time key. She needed to get back to the time gates. But her mother had required her presence. She was wondering why when a girl that looked just like her but with shorter, curly hair. Her Sailor uniform was the opposite colors of her own. She carried a long shaft with a short knife on top. "Hello Sailor Pluto, I am Sailor Eclipse. I guard the room of the Cosmos."_

"_She is also your twin sister."_

"_I am also a Street Scout." Eclipse raised a solid gold pen with the symbol of Pluto in Garnet above her head. A gold light surrounded her and she transformed in the Street Scout Pluto, Tirana. _

"_I have seen in the timeline this to be true. It is nice too meet you."_

"_You too. Come on, we have 21 years to catch up on and…"_

"_I have two daughters!" Hades exclaimed. Tirana giggled. _

MEMORY FLASHBACK END

The three Sailors present rubbed their heads.

"I definitely say our God parents freaked out when they found out." Tirana giggled.

"It is need to meet you guys again." Michelle said.

"You too, Mich." Michie said.

"Hey, Amara, I hear you like fast cars in this lifetime." Annabeth said, tossing her hair in a fashion mimicking her 1000 years ago.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, nothing. Trina owns a racetrack tons on cars. Just thought you might want to race me."

Amara and Amari (the Street Scouts had detransformed) while Michelle and Mika made plans to write a song together, as Mika played the flute and had a beautiful voice. Trista and Trina excused themselves to the Time Gate and the Room of Cosmos.

**Meanwhile (last time, I promise)…**

In the classroom at Tokyo University, a depressed-looking Darien Chiba looked over at the opening door. He fumbled with his laptop until he realized it wasn't the professor. It was a young woman, with white blond hair streaked with black and black eyes. She had on black shorts, a dark blue tank top, dark blue arm warmers and knee high black combat boots. Her ocean blue messenger bag had the symbol of the Earth on it in brown. She scanned the room and found the only empty seat; right next to Darien. She walked up and plopped down. The girl gave him a large smile and stuck out her hand. "Hello, my name is Danielle. I just moved here from Austin, Texas. In the States."

"Darien Chiba."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"There's the professor."

Danielle rolled her eyes and opened her dark blue and black laptop that had the symbol of Earth on it in lightning green.

Darien opened his open plain black laptop and began taking notes. He couldn't help but think of the girl next to him. He was taking notes when a flashback hit him.

FLASHBACK

"_Endymion!" a girl, his twin, shouted. She ran up Endymion. _

"_Hey Terra." Endymion said. _

"_Hey is for horses. Any-who, Serenity told me you two are dating." Terra said, blowing a loose curl off her face and narrowing her eyes._

"_Yeah, so…" _

"_So, you better not ever hurt her, or I will hurt you. She is my best friend." Terra said._

"_You're dating mine! Tranquility-" _

"_Is my soul mate. Ask Malaya. And he's a guy. He can fight back."_

"_But-" _

"_But nothing. Just don't her hurt. Remember, I don't easily forgive __**or**__ forget." Terra threatened and then turned on her bare heel and walked away. Endymion shuddered, knowing she would carry out that threat. _

**END OF FLASHBACK/MEMORY**

Darien glanced at her. She was definitely his sister, even with the hair and eyes. He then noticed she was smirking slightly. He then noticed that she had written something big in the middle of her notes. It said _AND YOU HURT HER_.


End file.
